


A Rainy Night

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris comes to beg for Garrett's forgiveness after that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Night

Garrett opens the door to find Fenris standing there, in a borrowed raincoat and slightly-too-big wellies. He's shifting his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly and doesn't look him in the eyes. Garrett is unsure what this is about, Fenris had walked out on him the night before and now he was back?

"Fenris...what-" 

Fenris walks up to him and Garrett's eyes are wide with astonishment as he is kissed, very thoroughly. 

"I have been very foolish, and I am sorry. Now, will you let me in out of the rain so we can continue where we left last night?"

There is a spark in the green eyes that lights something inside Garrett and he rushes to kiss Fenris again, heedless of the rain that falls on them both now. 

"I would love that very much," he mumbles with a breathless smile into the kiss, but he cannot let go just yet, and Fenris wraps his coat around them both and everything is right in the world again.


End file.
